Hero Myth
by by7the7sea
Summary: One-Shot - The story of how/why John built Roger up as the savior of their people (AKA my attempt to make sense of this).


Disclaimer: The Tomorrow People is the property of the CW. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **xxx TTP xxx**

"Roger's dead."

That thought haunted John. Some nights he would wake up screaming having had another nightmare about it.

John had regretted the action as soon as he pulled the trigger, but, now, he needed to focus on something else. He needed to atone for what he had done, but how?

 **xxx TTP xxx**

One day, John was walking through the city and abruptly stopped. He turned around and stared at the Police Station he had just passed. It seemed to be beckoning him to come in. He slowly climbed the stairs then walked right in.

He stood in the lobby for a few moments, wanting to confess, but knew it wouldn't matter. It was an Ultra hit, so it would not have been reported. He left before he was arrested for loitering.

John knew he shouldn't be a free man, but how could he pay for what he had done when going to jail wasn't possible? He wouldn't serve time for his crime, because Ultra was everywhere. Even if he got himself arrested, Ultra would claim him and that was not an option. He couldn't go back to Ultra. His ability to kill was too valuable. They would want him as an assassin and would find a way for him to comply. He didn't want to think about that.

 **xxx TTP xxx**

A few months had passed since that fateful night, when John finally remembered a crucial detail. He'd had another dream about it, but didn't wake up screaming. The dream continued. When it had finished, he woke up with a couple of tears streaming down his face and a glimmer of hope.

" _Protect our kind ..._ "

How could he have forgotten that?

 **xxx TTP xxx**

Now that he had a purpose, John had to figure out how to find them. It's not like he could just sense new breakouts. He wasn't that good of a telepath nor was he Highlander.

Figuring a police scanner would be useful, the next time he went topside, he stole one. He listened for reports that hinted at paranormal activity. Then he would check out the situation for himself. It was extremely hit or miss, mainly misses.

After what seemed to be a thousand attempts, he finally rescued one. Frustration grew each time he wouldn't find a breakout. He knew they had to be out there, but using the police scanner just wasn't was taking way too long. Ultra had multiple resources, plus radars, to almost instantaneously locate new breakouts. He had to try and level the playing field somehow.

 **xxx TTP xxx**

Once John "acquired" TIM, his search was much easier. More often than not, he found a Tomorrow Person, but then he had other issues. Ultra seemed to have stepped up their process of bringing in the breakouts; so, even though, John was finding more of them, he was not able to save them from Ultra. Add to that the new Lair dwellers also needed guidance with using their powers and he still wasn't able to rescue as many as he had hoped.

 **xxx TTP xxx**

One day while John was on a rescue mission with a couple of others from his group, the ones remaining back at the Lair started to get restless. A few started talking. Those initial rescues were becoming weary of the captivity. They had had enough of hiding and decided to go out on their own. By the time John returned, the small group was nowhere to be found. The few who had remained didn't know where the others had gone.

John went out looking for them but it was too late. Ultra had them and he couldn't do anything to save them. They were just being loaded up into the SUVs when John caught up with them. He briefly made eye contact with the last one to be shoved into the vehicle. She was scared and pleaded with him to help. He shook his head and raised his hands indicating there was nothing he could do. As they were driven off, John kicked a nearby trash can.

He stayed in that alley for awhile, taking out his frustrations on the trash can and a dumpster.

 _"What good is it to rescue them, if they just run away and get caught?"_

He considered the situation and tried to figure out what went wrong. Then it came to him. All he had to offer them was captivity.

 _"What difference is there between the Lair and Ultra?"_

Of course, he was fully aware of the difference, but apparently he had failed to convey that to the others. John had to figure this out or he would fail in this mission. And that was not an option.

But how does he tell them about the horrors that await them at Ultra without revealing his own dark past?

 **xxx TTP xxx**

As soon as John returned to the Lair, he gathered the remaining breakouts for a meeting. He told them about Ultra as best he could without divulging his own history with the company.

"John, and how do you know this?"

"Because I've been there and barely escaped with my life."

With that response, everyone looked sufficiently scared.

" _Good_ ," John thought. " _That should take care of it._ "

The truth was, fear of an unknown threat only works for awhile. Eventually, the fear subsided and curiosity or desperation got the best of them. That's when they struck out on their own.

 **xxx TTP xxx**

After a few more months, the group was once again on edge. As another small faction tried to leave, John tried to stop them.

"No! Don't do it. You can't leave!"

"Why should we stay?

"You're safe here!"

"We're prisoners!"

"No, you're not. It's just ... it's too dangerous out there."

"Then when can we leave?"

"I don't know."

"And that, John, is the problem. We'd rather take our chances topside!"

"Please! There will be an end to this, there has to be!"

John said it more trying to convince himself than anyone else. He was desperate. John started remembering Roger's last words, " _Protect our kind ..._ "

"How?"

John, lost in his memories, whispered, "Roger."

"Who?"

"Huh?"

"You said, 'Roger'. Who is that?"

"Only the most powerful Tomorrow Person I've ever known."

"So he can save us from this ... hell?"

John couldn't respond. He couldn't let them see him panic, so he turned away. Everyone stared at him, waiting for a reply while all John could think is " _What do I say? How do I respond to that?_ "

Impulsively, he said, "Yes."

There was murmuring throughout the group. Even the ones who had gathered to watch the confrontation started talking about it.

"He's been gone awhile without contacting me, so I didn't think I should tell you about it," John stated. Finding his courage and putting on a brave face, he turned to face the group. "He went away to find us a safe place ... a refuge for our people."

The reaction seemed to lift the spirits of everyone, except for John.

"So ... now you know."

With that, he left the others to discuss it. He had to get away from them and headed directly into TIM's room. He closed the door then collapsed onto the couch. He wanted to scream, but didn't.

 _"What have I done? Maybe, in time, they will forget._ "

 **xxx TTP xxx**

The truth was, nobody forgot. It had inspired them to band together to make it work. It gave them hope and John couldn't take that away from them by telling them the truth.

He didn't like lying to them, but it gave them something to hold onto ... to look forward to and make living in the Lair more bearable.

As time went on, it was easier and easier for him to tell it. For awhile, he almost believed it himself. But the truth was always in the back of his mind, haunting him.

 **xxx THE END xxx**


End file.
